The present invention relates to an architectural hardware, and in particular to a connecting device for curtain wall units such as glass curtain wall units.
Glass curtain wall is widely used as the outer wall of building. In recent decades, point-supported glass curtain wall has been widely used in large public facilities due to its high security, good light transmission, nice ornamentation, variety of structure, convenience for maintenance, high technology, etc.
During the assembly of the point-supported glass curtain wall, holes are generally provided on the edge portions of the glass curtain wall, and connecting elements are inserted into the holes to joint the glass curtain wall units which are then coupled to a supporting structure on the building by claw-shaped connectors. Thus, it is necessary to provided holes on the four corners of the glass curtain wall unit respectively in order to carry out the assembly. As is well known, the holes on the friable glass should be generated by a special device, which is of relative low efficiency and also is abase of time and effort, and the glass strength is reduced, easy to be broken and may raise security problems due to the holes on the four corners.
Accordingly, the above-mentioned connecting device for curtain wall units has obvious defects and inconvenience in practical use, and an improvement to the connecting device is desired.